Next Generation
by LittleangelTenshi
Summary: Amaya set the worlds to rest, and was able to rest herself with her families. Centuries passed, but now the worlds are trying to self destruct again. Can the first born daughter with her soul mate set the peace again? Can she step up like her mother once did? I do not own anything but the plot. Rated M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, life was crazy. There were so many people in my family, and there was little to no privacy in my home. I was Amelia Weasley, first daughter of Fred and Melinda Weasley. As I grew up I knew I was the odd one in my family. I never really liked quidditch, or to read, or to be a girl really. All my little sisters loved to dress up and all that, but I didn't. I prefered to fight, get dirty and play rough with my brother's. When I got older, all my siblings, and my cousins choice not to threatening jobs. Such as healers, teachers, bank tellers, ministry workers. I was the only one who chose to be an Auror as well as a curse broker. I went on a mission the day after my parents funeral, something my family wasn't happy about.

"Are you serious Amelia?!" My oldest brother demanded.

"Mum and dad just died, and now you are going to go risk your life?" He yelled.

"Yes I am, because I know it is what they would want!" I yelled back.

"They would want you to die?!"

"No! They would want me to live my life!" I yelled, making him pause. I left quickly, not knowing it would be my last. I didn't know much, I just felt like I was floating in bright light for a long time. I felt at peace and I never wanted it to end, but it did. When I came to there was a beautiful woman with a sad smile on her face.

"Er, hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Amelia Weasley. You do look so much like your mother once did, long ago." She said, confusing me.

"What does that mean? My mum didn't die that long ago." I said, that made her laugh a little.

"For you it has been a day, for your mother it has been years and years." She said, making me more confused.

"Let me start by introducing myself. I am Kami, the goddess of my worlds." She said shocking me. My mum and dad always told us stories of Kami growing up but we just thought they were just stories.

"OK, but where does my mum and dad come into this?" I asked.

"While these are my worlds, I cannot directly interfere as there are rules. I have to have an avatar to help. Your mother gave all my worlds a relative peace for centuries. She is now with all her families from over the years, for now that is." Kami said.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" I asked, trying really hard not to sound demanding.

"It depends on you. Like I said there has been peace for centuries, but that peace is now broken. Every few centuries I bring in a new avatar, but if said avatar refuses, I bring back the old one." She said and I winced. I knew I couldn't do that to my mum, she had done so much for me, and apparently all these worlds.

"I'll do it." I said with confidence.

"Good, a few things you should know though. You will keep your memory from each life, unless I take it so you can do what you are meant to. Your actions and inactions will either save the world you are in, or destroy it. You do not have to do much but live life as a child to whoever you are born to. They will be your new parents and maybe even siblings. In most instances you will not be able to use your abilities you gain from each life unless absolutely necessary. The only ability you will be able to use in any world is called the shadow close, once you learn it that is." Kami said before light surrounded me. I felt like I was floating, no wait, swimming. Then it changed. I heard a baby crying, but I couldn't really open my eyes. I was really sleepy and didn't notice the crying had stopped, then a few days had passed. I was able to open my eyes a lot more, however I was having a hard time understanding anyone.

Within the few days though I was able to tell a few things, for example, while not as big as my previous family, I had a family. I had my mom who I called Kaa-chan, had long red hair and dullish blue eyes. My dad, which I called Tou-chan had bright yellow hair and blue eyes as well. My big brother who I just called nii-chan, looked just like my dad but he had three whisker marks on each side of his face. Next was my other big brother, Kakashi Nii-chan, it took me a while to find that it meant big brother. Then there was Jiji or grandpa, he had long white hair, onyx eyes, and what looked like red tear marks on his face by his eyes. After his was someone my mom called 'Pervy sage' though I didn't know why for a long time. He had long, like really long, white hair, he also had onyx eyes but they had red streaks in them. He liked toads a lot. Last was Bachan, which i learned was grandma, she had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a light purple triangle on her forehead.

I was so distracted I didn't notice my new mom come into my room, so when she leaned over my crib it startled me.

"Oh Yuuka! I didn't mean to startle you!" Ka-chan chuckled, making me pout. I heard small feet enter the room, but couldn't quite move enough to see who it was.

"Can I see baby Yuuka mama?" I heard my new brother ask.

"Yes Naruto, come here." Kaa-chan said with a smile. She picked up my brother and lifted him up.

"Wow! She is so small!" Naruto said making her giggle. The next four months went on in kind of slow motion for me. It was boring being a baby and I was getting tired of baby talk. It took me a long time to learn this new language so I started to practice before going to sleep every night, and it payed off when I was four months old.

Kaa-chan was cooking breakfast and just dancing around to the radio, and I wanted to dance as well.

"Dance!" I yelled, holding my arms up. She froze as she looked at me.

"What did you say Yuuka?" She asked.

"Dance!" I said again, holding my arms up with a pout this time. That seemed to snap her out of it as she rushed to me and picked me up.

"Minato! Get your ass down here!" She yelled to To-chan who ran down the stairs still half asleep with a kunai in his hand.

"What's going on?" He asked looking around.

"Say it again Yuuka." Kaa-chan said.

"Dance!" I said with a even bigger pout since I didn't get to dance yet. Although seeing To-chan's eyes widen like that was pretty funny.

Kaa-chan got all happy and turned the music up higher and danced with me in her arms. A few years passed in a happy family love blur. When me and Naruto turned four we entered the academy, but he fell back a year. My parents didn't care, in fact they blamed themselves for making him go a year early. I stayed though and tried to make my parents proud, it didn't work. Naruto loved the color orange and was just as obsessed with ramen as our Kaa-chan and he hated school. I however liked the colors red and green and my favorite food was different types of curry, and I loved learning. I had tried very hard to stay in the class I started in but it was hard. My Nii-san had many friends, but nobody really wanted to be friends with me and I didn't know why, so I had a lot of time to study. When my parents weren't looking the villagers would glare at me and whisper bad things about me. I didn't know how, but I could hear everything they said and it made me sad and lonely. The adults kept telling their children that they could play with Naruto, but not me. I was a monster, a killer, a freak.

I never told my parents any of this, because who would believe a monster? They didn't believe me when I would tell them of the things Naruto did so I stopped telling them anything important. Then when I was eight my instructor, the only one who cared about me, gave me a note to give to my parents. I was worried but didn't think anything of it since I did nothing wrong. I gave it to my parents when me and Naruto got home and they left immediately. I had no idea that this meeting would change my life. When my parents came back mom cooked dinner and sent me and Naruto to bed right after. I could still hear them with my hearing though.

"Minato we can't let her graduate! She is just eight years old!" Kaa-chan whispered yelled.

"But we are just hurting her if we don't let her Kushina!" To-chan said back. They argued for a little while before they got quiet. I heard them coming up the stairs so I quickly pulled out my advance fuinjutsu book and began to read.

They knocked on my door and I took a deep breath.

"Come in." I said with my eyes glued to my book.

"Hey honey, what are you reading?" Kaa-chan asked as they came in.

"Advance fuinjutsu and their uses." I said automatically, ignoring their shocked looks. I knew they would look around, but all they would see was many books on taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu.

"Can you understand it?" To-chan asked me.

"Yes I can. I have already read this book though. I have not had the chance to get the next one so I am rereading it to make sure I know. I have not been able to practice it but I can understand it easy enough." I said and the looked at me shocked.

"Yuuka, do you why we were called to your teacher today?" Kaa-chan asked as her and dad sat at the end of my bed. I but a bookmark in my book and set it down.

"No I do not. Sensei said it was for you and Otosan so I did not read it." I said, noticing the slight flinch To-chan gave at being called father. Kaa-chan took a deep breath before she looked me in the eyes, sadness in hers.

"Your teacher had told us he is recommending that you graduate with the other twelve year olds. If we let you graduate early, how would you feel about it?" She asked, and my eyes went wide. I heard them talking, but I didn't think they would actually let me.


	2. so sorry

Hello peps. I just want to say how sorry I am. I have not been updating regularly and it was mostly due to lack of motivation and a bit of writers block. I have been told my writing is lacking and I have no new ideas to write since every chapter is basically the same, just with different names. I am so sorry, but please feel free to message me if you have any idea on this. Have a good day/night!


End file.
